


Назови меня Гармапапочкой

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Внеконкурс [2]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Назови меня Гармапапочкой, Ллойд





	Назови меня Гармапапочкой

Как до такого дошло? Гармадон точно был не в курсе, но подозревал, что собака была зарыта под толстым слоем недопонимания и неправильного взаимодействия отца и сына на протяжении шестнадцати лет. В смысле, у них же должна была быть какая-то модель поведения? Типа, социально одобряемая?

Но к ней в любом случае не получилось бы прийти. Гармадон считал, что в этом виноваты горожане Ниндзяго и их предвзятое мнение.

Горожане говорили, что Гармадон разрушал их город слишком часто, чтобы они начали ему доверять. И социально одобрять или чего ему там хотелось. Честно говоря, Гармадон сам с трудом мог объяснить, что ему нужно от общества, поэтому люди воспринимали его еще хуже.

Но вернемся к более насущной проблеме: Гармадон не думал, что проблемы в общении с Ллойдом дойдут до такой отметки. В смысле, вот вообще не представлял.

— Итак, Ллойд... Кто твой Гармапапочка?

Конечно, это было неправильно с точки зрения социума. Но социум считал неправильным существование всей семьи Гармадон, так что... Пошел бы он нахер, социум. 

Так мыслил Гармадон.

Ллойд проронил вздох и приподнялся на локтях. Его волосы, конечно, прекрасно смотрелись раскиданными по подушке, но чем ближе он был к Гармадону, тем быстрее тот мог его поцеловать.

— Назови меня Гармапапочкой, Ллойд, — низко, требовательно сказал Гармадон, опуская все четыре руки на тело своего сына. В жилах у него тек огонь, и руки точно были горячие — и Ллойда прошибла дрожь, он поддался, подставляясь под руки Гармадона, а тот довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты мой Гармапапочка, — наконец, сдался Ллойд, снова откидываясь на простыни, а потом взял нижнюю правую руку Гармадона и проскользил ею по своему боку, кладя ее на бедро. — Сделай то, что должен сделать сладкий папочка...

— И что?

Ллойд словно вынырнул из туманной дымки, в которой исполнялись его давно сублимированные желания, и посмотрел Гармадону прямо в красные глаза.

— Я имею в виду, — продолжил тот, убирая руку с бедра Ллойда, — я как бы рад, это не противоречит моим моральным установкам, но, знаешь ли, как бы, у нас нет... Ну...

Он показал верхней левой рукой себе на промежность.

— У нас даже коленных суставов нет. Не говоря уже о прочем. И у тебя...

— Оу, — осознал Ллойд, — оу. Я... я имел в виду, отсоедини мои части. Верни их на место, Гармапапочка, — протянул он, мазнув языком по нарисованным зубам, — вверни мне руку, вставь шарнир так глубоко, как только сможешь! Разбери меня на детали, — протянул он, возвращая руки Гармадона на место, — и переделай так, как будет удобно тебе, воспользуйся мной! — прошептал он Гармадону прямо в губы. 

— О. Ну, ладно, хорошо, — тут же согласился Гармадон, хватаясь обеими правыми руками за руку Ллойда, и осторожно потянул ее в сторону. Ллойд тут же заизвивался, но Гармадон прижал его к постели, выворачивая шарнир его руки, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, и, стоило ей отсоединиться, Ллойд сдавленно простонал.

Да, социум наверняка бы не одобрил, если бы отец стал разбирать сына на части. Но, если уж им обоим это нравилось, Гармадон не собирался останавливаться.

В конце концов, кто оно, это общество?

Всего лишь кучка людей в костюмах хотдогов или ярких рубашках. Они и рядом не стояли с лордом Гармадоном, и — как он всегда считал, — потому подчиняться им было вовсе не обязательно.


End file.
